


Your Touch, Your Touch, And There I Am

by miumiuchuu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bees Schnees, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians, Voyeurism, cute lesbian erotica, honestly I don't know what else to tag but useless lesbians is exactly what this fic is about, will add more tags later if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu
Summary: aka "The Coming Out Story of Useless Lesbian Schnee". And what's better than one useless lesbian Schnee? TWO USELESS LESBIAN SCHNEES!Set back, relax, turn up your yuri eroge BGM playlist (or your preferred Lesbian Playlist) and follow Weiss Schnee in an erotic journey overcoming and accepting her gay feelings.
Relationships: Amber/Winter Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. The View

It was the first time Weiss directly witnessed such thing.

A lady isn’t supposed to know anything about it until it’s time. All this time, anything Weiss knew about intimate, romantic encounters was merely for educational, specifically medical purposes. The birds and the bees. Nothing else. She knew regardless of sex and gender, people can still express it but she never gave too much thought about it. Crushing on someone stopped at the idea of holding their hand on a date to the broadwalk.

Until that day, of course.

Weiss was prancing throughout the hall. It had been a while since she felt this happy. The semester report for huntsmen preparatory school had just came out and she aced everything. She would enter Beacon Academy for sure if she kept this up, but most importantly, Winter came home from her study at Atlas Academy and she brought a friend from Beacon among other places. Amber, that was her name. They had only got acquainted for a while before Winter got dragged by father to a conversation she’d rather not remember. It was awkward to know that Amber was there, although from the looks of it, she understood the family’s situation. Winter did say that she and Amber had been very close ever since they met at their first Vytal Festival. Winter must have had confided to Amber about some things.

All that aside, it was time for high tea. Klein brewed some specialty blend from leaves that only grew during winter time on a small hill north of Mistral and served it with pastries from Atlas’ best five star hotel. She couldn’t wait to get Winter and Amber to sit with her in the green house and make them tell stories about huntsmen academy, what’s the difference going to the militaristic Atlas Academy and the more traditional Beacon, and all the other things Weiss was curious about.

Cheerfully, Weiss raised her hand to knock on Winter’s room, only to find out it was slightly open. She took a peek inside and none of the lights were switched on. Weiss remembered that Winter and Amber went back to the room after that devastating talk and they needed some time together, but could the lights being off meant that they weren’t inside?

But there was definitely voices. A whisper? Or whimper?

Weiss noticed there were wet sounds. Weiss could only think of it as lips meeting the rim of a glass, but that wasn’t quite exactly how it sounded either.

Maybe Winter and Amber sneaked a few of Mother’s wine bottles. After all, they were already in the start of their third year in their respective academies. They could drink as adults.

But the sounds were getting louder, Weiss was sure enough someone was in the room and pushed the door slightly anyway.

“...Winter?”

Apparently the two people on Winter’s room didn’t notice that Weiss was by the door, but this time, Weiss could get a glimpse of what was happening. Her older sister, barenaked, legs apart. Amber was between them, hands gripping tightly on Winter’s chest, playing them around, her head swaying on where Winter’s private parts would be. She only wore transparent tights that blended with her skin colour on the dark.

Amber was the one who made wet sounds and the whimpering was Winter’s.

Each time Amber made a move, Winter sounded even weirder. Frustrated? Desperate?

_ Erotic _ .

All her schoolmates called Weiss “the ice queen” but right there, she was literally frozen. Her pupils wider as she observed how Winter moved her head in restlessness. Her usually uptight bun that represents her exact demeanor went lose, strands following each movement. Her tone intensified each time Amber did something to her body. What exactly was Amber doing to her body?

Weiss felt cold and she felt her heart was to burst out of her chest. The suspense heightened as Winter let out the loudest whines. Amber’s grasp on her came tighter and her head was further buried onto Winter’s lower torso.

Weiss involuntarily gasped and immediately ran as far as she could get, away from Winter’s room.

Her heart was pacing and she was catching her breath. What was that? Weiss couldn’t quite explain the rush that went through her body. It was too weird to think through and she wanted to immediately brush the imageries of Winter and Amber in the dark away.

She ended up spending time alone in the green house and Klein commented that she was unusually red. Out of concern, Klein was about to check on her, hand reaching out to her, asking if Weiss had a fever. Snapping his hand off came as a reflex. It startled both of them. Weiss stared blankly for a second before realizing what she had done to Klein.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“That is fine, Miss Weiss. Although I do think you seem to be unwell. Go get some rest. I’ll clean up the table. I will call you when it’s time for dinner.”

“Thank you, Klein.”

Weiss took the advice and went back to her room, distracting herself as much as she could to not let the memory play.

Coming face to face with Winter and Amber was inevitable at dinner. Father had some company business he needed to attend to, thankfully. Mother was sober and unusually chattier, asking Amber about lots of stuff. Whitley was surprisingly polite the whole night. More like silent to be honest. But it was still too weird to process. Winter and Amber looked like someone Weiss knew at the table, but what she saw earlier were not exactly them. Weiss couldn’t really get through what were the dinner chat was about apart from something about Professor Goodwitch’s research. Her mind was drifting away, forcing her to associate Winter and Amber to versions of them she saw earlier. She ended up leaving dinner early, skipping Klein’s special layered strawberry pudding for dessert.

She spent the rest of the night laying on her bed, wondering. Could it be it? Could it be that thing her early teenage friends talk about in the locker room? The thing they gossip about? The affair one must not talk about? Was that it?

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to contemplate the concept further. Deeper. She felt like something engulfed her. Maybe like what Winter felt when Amber was doing something to her. Her nimble fingers then moved unconsciously, brushing, from her pale neck, down, feeling the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Further down to reach that burning sensation that came out of nowhere.

Weiss gasped. She opened her eyes in realization. No. _ No no no no _ . She mustn’t. It was not supposed to be done.

She buried herself onto the pillow, hoping Atlas’ cold climate can ease whatever was going on with her body right now.


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what sorcery! It's updated!

That unexpected midnight kiss brought her back to that memory, when she was fifteen, witnessing her sister and her girlfriend.

When Weiss thought her first kiss was going to be with this cool blue haired exchange student from Vacuo, she kissed her teammate instead. A faunus too. How the heck Father would react if he finds out!?

But the look on Blake’s face was the look that called Weiss to a place she never thought existed. There were only two of them in their dorm room. Unlike Ruby and Yang, both of them didn’t feel like going home for the semester break. They were staying at Beacon until the next semester started.

It surprised both of them to see how far they had come. They ended up spending a lot of time together. Sparring together. Reading books together. Having tea together. Sharing bits and pieces of their less pleasant upbringing together. But to consider all the other things that happened before the semester break, it seemed natural.

This time Weiss initiated the kiss, albeit a little hastily. Blake gasped upon the ambush, but calmed down soon after. Her hands were going over Weiss’ cheeks, slowly brushing her platinum hair aside. That burning feeling that came the night after the incident with Winter and Amber returned as both Weiss’ and Blake’s hands were upon each other’s bodies. Further caressing, embracing.

The kiss too, developed into something more than just soft pecks on their lips. Weiss didn’t expect Blake’s lips to be that supple, soft. She enjoyed the sensation of feeling it all over hers. What was that urge for wanting more? So irritatingly scorching. She grabbed onto Blake’s thigh, sliding her hand inside Blake’s easily exposed night kimono. Blake’s cat ears perked. The two parted.

“W-Weiss…” Blake purred meekly as she bashfully looked away.

“Yes?”

“I, uh…”

Then Weiss realized what could happen, “Ah, I— Was I being too much? Tell me I wasn’t being— Blake, I’m sorry, if you wanna stop, then—“

Blake smiled, shaking her head, “No, it’s okay. I just… I just remembered something. Someone.”

Again, Weiss couldn’t believe that she found herself looking at Blake the way she was looking at her now with Blake reciprocating every longing gaze.

“But you. You are willing to change for the better. Beneath that tough princess exterior, you’re kind, Weiss. I trust you.”

Blake then took Weiss’ hand and placed it upon her chest. Her cheeks flushed, her smile wide and sincere.

“With you, I’m okay.”

It was the first time Weiss Schnee ever felt such thing.

The two kissed passionately once more and this time, with Blake’s guide, Weiss let her tongue out to meet Blake’s. It was another sensation all over, better than just feeling their lips upon each other. Their hands were slithering wild all over their bodies. Weiss’ deep on Blake’s thigh, slowly reaching for what was underneath her kimono. Blake’s upon Weiss’ bare back, lifting all her thin frilly nightgown up.

Was this how Winter felt that day? Weiss tried to repress the thought —  _ desire _ to feel it for a couple of years, but she couldn’t lie as she grew up, she longed to feel it. It was already weird that Yang and Blake invoked that memory in such unexpected times, so often, while her imagination of getting hooked to Neptune stopped at holding hands at Beacon’s docking area.

Maybe Blake was someone she really wanted all along.

As Blake further messed with her gown, Weiss felt this tingling sensation over her chest, especially on her nipples as the rustle of her gown was brushing against them. It was so unbearable and odd. It was like something needed to be done to them.

Blake knew. She even politely asked permission to take Weiss off her gown entirely. Softly, she did. It was still summer but the night wind made the sting worse.

Weiss caught Blake staring at her naked body and suddenly felt conscious, “W-what!? My body isn’t like Yang, or you, I know!!!”

Blake let out a chuckle, “Of course, but that’s fine. Everybody’s different. Yours is beautiful too.”

Apparently Blake noticed the chest situation and moved in closer and Weiss skipped a beat.

“May I?” Blake asked once more.

“Y-yes…” Weiss tried her best to hide her embarrassment.

How could the sting felt worse yet at the same time better when Blake’s lean fingers started to touch them? Weiss let out a gasp, it was unconsciously loud that she placed both of her hands over her mouth to not make the same mistake again. It was hard to keep her voice down when how Blake did it sent shivers all over her body.

Blake then embraced her body closer, her head was now directly onto Weiss’ chest. With that, she no longer used her fingers to treat Weiss’ breasts. Blake used her lips and tongue instead. Weiss decided to not close her mouth again and let her wails and moans out, still low, but free.

Weiss could feel something tightening down below. Itchy. Hot. Also wet. Should something be done about it? She wanted something to be done with it.

She mustered up her courage to tell Blake.

“B-Blake?”

“Yes?”

“Uhh… What if you… What if you kiss me there too?” Her tone was rushed and she knew it sounded like a command. She couldn’t help it.

“I— I never kissed a girl there before… But, alright,” Blake nodded, smiling, and that smile sent Weiss to the heavens.

“H-here!” Weiss abruptly and awkwardly spread her legs. Blake giggled. She could feel her blood rushing to her face as she was very embarrassed and at the same time so impressed on how cute Blake looked reacting to her.

Slowly, Blake began to slide Weiss’ white frilly panties off her legs. Blake’s thumb reached for her pussy lips, testing the waters. The brush of her soft fingertips invoked a vocal reaction from Weiss. Blake then slowly teased Weiss’ milky pale thighs with her hands as her head slowly crouched down, bringing her lips closer to the prize. Weiss panted heavily in anticipation.

First, a kiss. Then a lick. Finally, Blake softly spread Weiss open, revealing a pink petal between snow white skin. Blake then made use of her lips and tongue to spread the wetness and treated Weiss’ clit.

To the pit of Grimms about acting like a lady, Weiss expressed her lewdness out in every gasp, every moan.

Weiss’ gradually louder voice seemed to be a cue for Blake to adjust her pace. The wet sounds drove Weiss even more restless. She never thought something that would be gross sounding would ignite such pleasure to be heard.

For the first time ever, Weiss felt something she would describe as unearthly. Her body felt like she was pulled from every direction. It was a very painful yet at the same time enthralling sensation. Her legs tensed straight up, her hands involuntarily clutching for Blake’s head. She cried. It felt like some sort of electricity went through her.

She tried to control herself by moving her legs a little, but it was so hard to do so.

She noticed Blake was now staring at her and in embarrassment, Weiss immediately covered her face. She pulled her legs back close.

“W-Weiss… Did you come?”

_ Come? _ Is this what it’s called?

Palms still stuck upon her face, Weiss answered, “M-maybe! I don’t know!”

Weiss honestly didn’t know what it was. It was so hard to come to terms about what she felt also. Was she supposed to react like that? That was… _ feral _ .

But did she like it? Very.

Blake’s body was upon her body now, leaning so closely that their skin touched again. Weiss was still trembling. Even more so when Blake, with her softest voice, whispering right to her ear.

“How about you do that to me now so we’re even?”

Weiss pulled her hands away from her face and looked straight to Blake. Her ember eyes glowed in the dark. Her sweat and blush still visible despite the dark and them being shaded by the top bunk bed. She looked so beautiful. For some reason, Weiss felt like something tugging on her chest. She remembered how Father would say all the nasty things about Faunus, despite the hard work they contributed to the Schnee Dust Company. The Faunus were nothing but brute labour workers, and all the other stuff that no beings should ever say to others. Father was so wrong, but worst of all; she believed it.

The way Blake smiled and the way she guided Weiss through this new territory was far from anything Weiss used to believe in about the Faunus. About Blake. After their little mission to stop an invasion in Vale, Blake was nothing but a good friend. Right now, Weiss was sure whatever they were doing spoke more than just friends.

She reached for Blake’s cheek. It was wet from sweat, but she couldn’t care less.

She immediately got up and finally, Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake’s neck, pulling herself closer to give her a kiss. She wanted Blake to know she was nothing like her old self anymore.

“I-- I think... I really like you, Blake,” Weiss said.

“I… I like you too,” Blake replied.

The two kissed again and not so long after, Weiss had Blake laid under her.

Blake’s face looked somewhat timid, but that might just be because of her anticipation. Weiss didn’t know what to do at first. She was flustered to see Blake laid down and her kimono disheveled, revealing her bare breasts and her panties. She looked so oddly enchanting with her clothes messed up like that so she started giving Blake what she deserved. Starting from her breasts, Weiss cupped both of them simultaneously, feeling how soft they were. Weiss remembered how much she tried to deny about fantasizing what she was doing so often. She had the same idea about Yang’s too.

She didn’t realize that she had been playing with them for some time as Blake began to whimper restlessly with her nipples perked up from the touch. Just by looking at them, Weiss was curious to taste them so she did. She had her hands flicking and pinching the other while she had one teased mercilessly by her mouth. She enjoyed the sound that Blake made. There was this wonderful feeling that she managed to send Blake to such bliss.

“Weiss… Weiss… Please, I’m so wet… Please… T-touch me there!”

Weiss then got up. The words Blake said just now, there was something about it. Her heart beat faster. She felt like she was throbbing again down there. Blake’s submissive plea invoked something in her. Whatever that was, Weiss needed to make Blake feel even better than how she made Weiss before.

Weiss hastily tugged on Blake’s panties, sliding them through her legs, and put it aside. She took the initiative to spread Blake’s legs. She reached for Blake’s glistening, inviting slit. There was an odd smell coming from there. She wasn’t sure was that okay as she discovered it for the first time, but if Blake was fine kissing her there, then it shouldn’t be a problem for her too.

So she tasted it.

There was a vocal reaction from Blake. Shaky, but genuine. She tried one more time and it aroused Blake just as good. She then used her thumbs to spread Blake further open. She immediately knew where every point was, but Weiss felt a little audacious that she stuck her whole lips there, giving Blake a bold suck, and moved her tongue widely through Blake’s whole pussy.

There was this familiar feeling as Blake writhed helplessly under Weiss’ bawdy mouthwork and it felt like when she cornered an enemy in a battle.

Weiss tried to mix it up this time, pressing her lips and sticking her tongue out. She played with how she moved them, played where she laid pressure. She felt better and better whenever Blake reacted so seductively with her sways and her loud moans. Weiss knew just by doing it aroused her as much as she aroused Blake. And the way Blake called her name? Priceless. All the pleasure her family’s jewels can buy, Weiss would rather have Blake calling her like someone she really wanted.

And there it was, Blake’s cue, “Weiss! Weiss! I’m coming… I’m coming!”

She knew Beacon didn’t have 24/7 security patrol as tight as Atlas Academy, but she hoped what she did to Blake just now didn’t alert anybody. She really hoped everybody was really gone for the semester break and she hoped no professors patrol around the area. Blake’s scream was intense, raw if Weiss had to say. It was so satisfying to watch her, hear her. She was sure Blake was just as fulfilled as she was.

Weiss mused how much she wanted to do that to Blake again but the way Blake was panting and gasping for air, how her limbs looked so weak, and how her sweat trickled so naturally seemed to be a sign that Weiss should hold back the idea a bit later no matter how much she wanted to.

But by Gods, she wanted to.

“W-Weiss…?” Blake’s frail voice suddenly stopped Weiss’ imagination of doing it with Blake again.

“Yes?”

“Give me a hug?”

Weiss froze. She didn’t know how to respond. Blake was beyond cute, she could barely handle it. She flustered a few “uhh”s, but the way Blake slowly moved her arm to reach out to her made Weiss clumsily laid down beside Blake that she almost knocked a few books Blake used to hold the top bed up. The strong urge to hug Blake overcame her.

Her body was so warm after Weiss worked it off. Weiss grew up in a home covered in the finest linens, but Blake’s kimono felt like the nicest silk. Involuntarily, Weiss assumed the most comfortable position which was to lean her head onto Blake’s upper chest and when she realized it, she felt an intense rush of blood to her face.

As Blake cupped her head so gently, Weiss thought to hell with being embarrassed and she held Blake by the hip closer.

There was so much possible conversation Weiss thought of, maybe just to make her feel less awkward but before she knew it, she felt her thoughts slowly drifted away, diluted by the comfort of Blake’s warm slumber purrs.


End file.
